Reform
by DarkMage6
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has decided that 'reforming' Death Eater's is the way to move forward. Some people are reluctant to take part. Other have no choice at all. In the end, will it help? More so, is it bringing people together? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry to those who are waiting for me to update Repopulating. Next chapter is in the work, but I needed to flex my mind a little bit, and figured I'd work on another genre other than anime for a little bit. -DM6

Chapter 1- And So It Began. . .

Hermione had always been about seeing the best in people. She had openly admitted it from the beginning. However, even she had to realize that some people were just rotten eggs. So, as she stared down at the parchment in her hand, she sneered. _Ministry Mandate_; two words she had come to absolutely loathe. Several had been passed lately, though some had their good purposes. Like the freeing of House Elves; if you wanted one, you had to pay for one.

This _Ministry Mandate_ however, was something entirely different. They were going to be pairing up Pureblood's with Muggleborn's in an attempt to educate the masses. Seemed like a good idea. Actually, it was a fantastic idea! However, Hermione didn't have the time to 'educate' a primped up, pompous, Pureblood supremacist- by the name of Lucius Malfoy.

She let herself come back to the present, staring across the massive desk at the Minister of Magic. Kingsley seemed to be awaiting her reaction, his face carefully blank, though his eyes were wary.

"I have too much on my plate, Minister Kingsley, to babysit and re-educate a prick like Lucius Malfoy. Furthermore, you- yourself, gave me a list of subjects you wished me to research, draw up, and prepare, so you may use as a basis for arguments to pass new laws into effect. Now, you turn around, and slap me with one of your stupid laws- that we know will do nothing to educate those who do not wish to be educated!" Hermione spoke calmly, and coldly. "I suggest you remove this mandate from my person's, lest you find yourself being presented with a law that will ensure that all _Ministry Mandates_ have to go for a public vote."

"Hermione, that is an empty threat, and we both know it." Kingsley scolded her. "The Wizengamot would never let that law pass."

Hermione kept her expression cool, her eyes locked with Kinsley's, and never let her mask slip. "And yet I have two people on my list that absolutely loathe me. In fact, one stood by as I was tortured on the floor of his parlor. The Wizengamot, which is supposed to have our best interests at heart, does not."

"My hands are tied in this, Hermione." Kingsley finely sighed in defeat. "I tried to get your charges changed; someone else, someone who was sitting in Azkaban and couldn't hurt you. They would hear nothing of it. Truthfully Hermione, you are the best person for these two individuals."

"One problem, one of my 'charges' is a half-blood. Oh, and he's dead." Hermione snapped, slapping the parchment on Kingsley's desk and pointing to Severus Snape's name. "You cannot teach a dead man, Minister Kingsley . . . Unless there is something you are not telling me."

Kingsley sighed and held a hand up. One of the many filing cabinets scattered around the office opened, and a thick file popped out and flew into the Minster's hand. Kingsley pulled the file down and let it hover over his desk, his eyes never leaving it. After a few moments, he slid the thick file across the desk, it coming to stop just in front of Hermione. "Severus Snape is alive and well. It took a lot of time, a lot of potions, and a lot of research, but he is alive. He will always have the scars that Nagini inflicted upon him. He also has trouble speaking for long periods of time. Much of his vocal cords were damaged, and never to be repaired, it seems. He gave up finding any kind of cure himself, over a year ago."

Hermione reached for the file with shaking fingers, flipping it open to find a scowling Severus Snape starring up at her. "These are his hospital files from St. Mungo's?"

"Yes. All existence of his being there has been erased. We even altered memories of those who we thought could not keep it a secret. For all pretense and purpose, Severus Snape is, and for a while longer, will be dead. We decided to give you two charges Hermione, because we felt that you could not only handle it, but you could do the most good. Unless someone flatly spoke that you were a Muggleborn witch, no one would ever guess so. You have completely immersed yourself in the wizarding ways. Yet, you also remain in contact with your heritage. You have changed the Wizarding World more in five years than any Minister of Magic has accomplished in the last two hundred. It's all for the better too. You can do this Hermione. I have faith in you." Kingsley spoke gently.

Hermione closed the file. "I will be taking this with me."

"Of course," Kingsley smiled. "I would expect nothing else."

"And I am allowed to choose how to educate them, correct?" Hermione ventured further, letting a few ideas float through her head.

"Within reason, I believe. Also, you will not be meeting them on the same day. You will work with Severus on Monday's, all day. Tuesday's have been reserved for Lucius, also an all-day appointment. At the end of each month, you will present a file on how you think their re-education is going. Will it take more time than you think? What works best on them, and what doesn't work at all? You will continue with your normal job Wednesday through Friday. No working weekends to 'catch-up' Hermione. We all know you are nearly a year ahead of the game." Kingsley stated, smiling when she opened her mouth to argue."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and glared at Kingsley. "Fine, I agree to your points. However, we are going to make a deal, here and now. If after six months of working with both of the Wizards, if there isn't a marginally noticeable improvement, you have to release me from this mandate to return fully to work. I will not waste my time on a fruitless endeavor."

"No." Kingsley stated with a sigh.

"No?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, temper flaring.

"Hermione, I often look around this office, and think: People like me as Minister of Magic. They think I've done a lot of good, making sure Muggleborn's and Half-blood's get the same rights and equal treatment as the Purebloods. Then, I realize, every law, regulation, and bill that has passed through my hands and into the Wizengamot's, has all been researched and carefully prepared by you. I have no doubt in my mind, that when I retire from this office, it is you that will be taking my place." Kingsley told her, his eyes sweeping around the office. "Yet you have never asked for anything. No thanks, no praise, or a mention in the papers. You take pride in your work, and the change that has come to the Wizarding World. And as a future Minister of Magic, you have to obey the rules, and laws. No under the table deal making is something a respectable Minister would do. So, again, I state my answer: No."

Hermione slumped back in her seat, Severus Snape's file clutched tightly to her chest as she mulled over his words. "I don't even really know were to start with these two." She admitted softly. "I work much better with books, parchments, and quills. It's the reason you offered me my job."

"I have the upmost faith in you, Hermione Granger." Kingsley stated with a soft smile. "You will find a way to turn this all around and make it a positive. You always do, and always have, and probably always will."

"When is my first meeting with them? The parchment didn't state." Hermione sighed, picking up the mandate again.

"Two weeks from now." Kingsley told her. "That gives you plenty of time to come up with a plan."

* * *

Severus Snape let his head rest against the back of his broken down, thread-bare couch. He had received his mandate today, and really, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He left the Muggle world behind as soon as he could, forsaken half of his heritage thanks to what his father had been. A Muggle father had beaten down his mother, made her wish she had been born differently, like it would have helped save her failing and miserable marriage.

The only thing that he might have been annoyed with in the whole mandate, was who is educator was. Hermione Granger. One-third of the Golden Trio, Brightest Witch of Her Age, one of the Savior's of the Wizarding World, and overall, pain in his ass.

Or, she had been, while she was in school. She was also the reason he was alive, though she would never know that. The chit had dropped a vile of dittany when she had pulled a flask from her purse. He had managed to drag himself to it, and poured the whole vial on his mangled throat. It had been more painful than the bite itself had been, but he had clenched his teeth hard and bared it. He couldn't risk making any noise and being discovered alive. He had passed out later on, and woken up in St. Mungo's with Kingsley standing beside his bed.

Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Not much he could do now. He couldn't even raise his voice. His yelling was akin to his normal tones now. The rasp was a permanent thing now too. Truthfully, it hurt him to talk for too long. He had retreated to his decrepit home in Spinner's End, brewing potions and sending in whatever new creation's he found under a false name and reaped the benefits.

Not that he could venture out and spend his money. He hired a House Elf, well, Kingsley had, but Severus paid the thing. The House Elf, Dotty, did all of his shopping, cleaning, and sometimes, even his floo calls since he couldn't hardly speak loud enough to do so himself.

"Does Master be needing something from Dotty?"

Severus opened his eyes to peer down at the small House Elf. She was truly the smallest House Elf he had ever laid eyes on. Half the size of most other's he had seen, but she worked twice as hard, and was more vicious than a dragon when it came to protecting him.

"Parchment and a quill, please." Severus rasped.

Dotty nodded eagerly and rushed to his desk, hopping up on his chair just to be able to reach the items he had requested.

Severus had been overly pleased with the House Elf within a day of paying her. She knew that he had some very old and valuable books within his home. More so, she knew that using magic around them could ruin them. It didn't always make things easy for her, but she was proud and happy to serve him. Who was Severus to complain?

"Here you goes." Dotty cried happily, setting the parchment, quill, and an inkwell on the battered coffee table in front of him. "Master likes a cup of tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Severus rasped, leaning up so he could begin to pen his note.

"What kind would Master's be a-wanting?" Dotty asked, her ears flopping happily.

"Surprise me, Dotty. And make sure to bring a cup for yourself." Severus replied, dipping the quill into the ink.

"As Master wishes!" Dotty agreed as she turned and hurried from the room as fast as her short legs would carry her.

Severus smiled softly after the small elf and glanced down at the blank parchment. How to begin?

* * *

Lucius Malfoy glared as he re-read the parchment in his hand for the fourth time.

"How dare they!" He snarled softly, gripping the parchment so tightly it began to rip in the middle. "I have done everything they have asked of me. Donated countless amounts of money, attended every charity event, and attended every bloody meeting to ensure that I was being a good boy!" He spat the last out.

"Father, it isn't that bad. I mean you are still under house arrest and only allowed to go out when such an event, like a Charity Ball, occurs. It states that if you comply and your educator believes you are sincere in your re-education against Muggles and Muggleborn's, then you will have the house arrest lifted." Draco pointed out, gently prying the poor abused parchment from his father's fingers. He smoothed it out and laid it upon the heavy mahogany desk.

"They have made my educator Miss Granger." Lucius spat. "Even if I was to pass everything, convincing that girl I have changed will be like convincing the world that Dumbledore was gay!"

"He was." Draco stated coolly.

"He was what?"

"Dumbledore, he was gay. They discovered his old journal's when he died, and published some of them. Apparently, Grindelwald and he were . . . very, very good friends." Draco explained, smirking as he examined his nails.

"Well, that certainly explained the robes he wore." Lucius muttered, running a hand through his hair. "My original point, that girl will not be convinced that I have changed."

"You haven't, you just play your part so well. She will spot that out instantly. What you are going to have to do, is change for real. Granger is a smart bird. She'll teach you all you need to know and have you re-educated in no time." Draco smirked.

"How did you get out of this?" Lucius asked, suddenly realizing that Draco hadn't gotten a mandate.

"That's because I am dating a Muggleborn." Draco reminded him.

"That is all for show!" Lucius snapped.

"Is it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just because you are convinced that it isn't real, doesn't mean it is not. We've been dating for nearly six months now. You'll have to accept it sometime, father."

Draco stood up, stretched, and made for the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder of the mantel and turned to face his father once more. "I think you would be happier if you did this. You've been stuck in this mansion, with nothing but bad memories, and memories of mother to keep you company. Do this father, and try hard. When you get your house arrest removed, venture out and see if there is a new Mrs. Malfoy out there. But I challenge you to make a choice between a Half-Blood and a Muggleborn."

With that, he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames and called out his destination. A second later, he was gone.

Lucius sneered at the fireplace that his son had just disappeared through and turned back to the mandate in front of him. With a disgusted sigh, he opened one of the many drawers on his desk and produced a fresh sheet of parchment. Next, he reached for his rare phoenix quill and dipped it into the inkwell, pausing when he realized he didn't even know how to begin.

In the end, cold detachment won out.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly as she read over the parchment she had just received via a handsome dark colored owl. Unsurprisingly, it was from Severus Snape. His letter was courteous, inquiring, and simply setting up the meeting. She almost had expected something along the lines of what she would read atop of one of her old Potion's essays.

She giggled slightly and grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, replying quickly and easily, and sent it on its way back with the owl. Glancing down at her breakfast, she discovered that same owl, had eaten all of her bacon. That caused a brief scowl, but it's not like she could have changed anything.

Hermione sighed and stood up, dumping what was left of her breakfast in the waste bin, and turned and placed her dishes in the sink. Just as she was about to head to the bathroom to begin her daily rituals, another dark owl flew in. This one, however, had a cold regal bearing that Hermione instantly assumed it picked up from its master. Not only that, as soon as she reached for the parchment tied to its leg, it bit her, drawing blood.

"Oh, you mean rotten thing!" Hermione snapped. Without a second thought, she drew her want from her robe pocket and changed the owl to a bright pink color. "On your way!"

The owl, seeming to not realize what she had done to it, pecked her again, and flew out the window.

Hermione glared after the thing, biting her lip to keep from letting out a breathy sob. No doubt, she'd had to use some dittany on the wounds that mean thing inflicted. She set the parchment down and rushed to her medical cabinet to do just that.

A few minutes later, sporting some nice new shinny white scars on her hand, and a freshly scrubbed face from crying as her skin painfully re-knit itself; Hermione was glaring back down at the parchment she had received from the devil owl.

She glanced unsurprisingly at the wax seal baring an 'M'. "M is for malicious, moronic, murderer, and. . .and . . . Mudblood." Hermione muttered as she ripped open the missive, scanning quickly over the contents.

"Jerk." She muttered, grabbing another piece of parchment so she could reply to Malfoy Senior. She scribbled a quick reply, and then realized she didn't have a way of sending it back. Sighing, she set the parchment by her purse then hurried back to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once she was primed and ready to go, she grabbed her purse, and the parchment, and apparated straight from her apartment and to the Ministry halls. She landed gracefully on her heels, something that had taken a lot of practice, and falling onto either her knees, or rear end.

She nodded in greeting to several people as she passed before making it to the elevator's, pressing her floor, which she shared with few others, including the Minister himself. She stopped briefly at the owlery that was on their floor. She entered, immediately looking for her favorite owl. Osiris was a large horned owl with a fierce temper; however, he liked Hermione just fine. Everyone on their floor joked that he was her own personal owl. She was more than fine with letting everyone else think that.

"Hey." She crooned softly at the owl as she approached. She let out a soft hoot and hopped down to a lower perch for her. "I have a letter for you to deliver. I want you to drop it on his desk, bite him, and fly away as fast as you can, okay?"

The owl gave a happy hoot, and then lowered his eyelids in a glare.

"Good boy." Hermione crooned again, allowing him to grip the parchment between his talons. She quickly fed him a piece of ham she always brought for him, then moved out of his way so he could take off.

She smirked at the thought of Osiris biting Lucius.

* * *

Severus was surprised at the quick response he had received from Miss Granger. He expected she would wait a while, mule over her answer, and send him back a foot long message. No, instead, she had simply replied in agreement, and wished him the best in the upcoming days, and stated the time she would arrive.

They would, of course, be meeting within his own home. He couldn't go out in public, could they? He was sure he could meet at her place, but he would have to apparate straight into her home, and straight out. They would also have to ensure that no one would stop in that wasn't allowed. No Potter, no Weasley's, and certainly not any suitor that Miss Granger might be entertaining. If she was entertaining . . .

"Why should I even be thinking this?" Severus rasped to himself. He looked back down at the letter before setting it aside and reaching again for the book he had been reading. He had given himself a few days off from potions research so he could clear his mind, and truthfully, begin to work on his house.

Part of him wanted to leave it in its decrepit state, just so Miss Granger could see how Muggle he was raised. The other part of him wanted it to look as nice as it could, as he didn't want his first real company over to be disgusted by the squalor he allowed himself to live in. Oh, Dotty kept it clean, but you could only re-arrange the dirt for so long before it became obvious that you were doing it.

On that note, Severus sighed as he finished the chapter he was reading, and marked his place. He would have to move most of his books by hand to his bedroom up stairs so he could use magic to deeply clean the place. He planned on stripping the walls bare, using magic to color them something else, and repairing his book shelves. The floors were wooden, and really in need of a deep clean, resealing, and waxing. The windows were grimy, and no matter how much Dotty scrubbed by hand, she could never get them any cleaner. With magic, they would be like new.

"Dotty." Severus rasped.

The House Elf appeared immediately, wearing a ghastly pink skirt and shirt she had seen in a magazine. Severus had bought it for her, and had it tailored for her size, just for that reason. "Master calls?"

Severus smiled down at the elf. "I'm going to move all my books upstairs so we can really clean this place up. I was wondering, while I was doing that, if you would make the garden's out front and back look more presentable. I know the herb garden and potions ingredient garden are fine, but I think some flowers and trimming the hedges and taking care of the weeds are in order. You mentioned something about liking roses? Plant all you want."

Dotty's eyes grew round, widened, and then filled with tears. She flung herself at Severus's pant leg and hugged it tightly. "Master is the kindest, sweetest Master Dotty has ever known!"

Severus sighed, and stooped down to rub his hand along the House Elf's head, affectionately. "Don't cry, you silly thing." He rasped.

Dotty released him, and while still sniffling, turned and left the room, heading into the kitchen, and out the back door.

Severus shook his head, and then turned to look at all the books on the shelf. With a sigh, he realized that he was going to cheat. He would remove the oldest, rarest, and most temperamental books, and remove the rest by magic. That would mean he only had to carry about one-third of them upstairs by hand; which meant about three hundred books.

"That's it, I'm converting my old childhood room into a library." He rasped to himself, before approaching the shelves. He immediately began to pull down the books he would have to carry by hand. He started stacking them everywhere he could find room, leaving all the books that could be moved by magic, on the shelves. After about two hours, he stared at the stack of rare and irreplaceable books.

"Now upstairs to clean out that room, repair it, and prepare for bringing the books up stairs." Severus rasped to himself.

* * *

Lucius was furious, to put it mildly. Not only did Miss Granger enchant his owl to a ghastly shade of hot pink, she had the nerve to not reply. Oh, but she did reply, in her own time! With the meanest owl he had ever had the displeasure of dealing with! The thing had dropped the parchment on his desk, nearly landing it in his firewhiskey. Then it had swooped around, bit him hard enough to draw blood, and then left its dropping on him. The thing left hooting enough to make Lucius believe it was laughing at him.

After he had run upstairs and changed, throwing his expensive tailor made clothes straight into the fireplace; he returned downstairs to read Miss Granger's response. The note was even more discourteous and informal than his own letter had been. He was actually impressed by her ability to be as off putting as he tried to be.

The little chit had clearly not been happy with that fact that their meetings were going to have to be held at the manor. Part of him couldn't blame her, she had, in fact, had not had a nice time the last time she was here. Watching her being tortured in front of him was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of his life. She was the same age of his son. Still just a girl, and yet, she was the enemy. Still, he had looked on, coldly, as Bellatrix had not only used Crucio on the girl, but carved into her flesh with her favorite cursed dagger. No doubt, Miss Granger still carried those scars, and always would.

Lucius shook himself out of his memories and tossed the note into the fireplace. He allowed himself to amuse himself, for a brief moment, of setting up the room she was tortured in as the meeting place. However, in the end, it would probably only justify ruining his chances to prove to her that he was 'reformed'. No, the library would probably be the best place for their meetings. Far enough away from that room to make her comfortable, and, if Draco was truthful, Miss Granger would be most at ease in the library. Well, if she was able to pull herself away from the books long enough to even attempt to re-educate him.

"Maybe I can bribe her . . ." Lucius muttered to himself as he walked over to his sideboard and pulled himself a generous amount of firewhiskey. He couldn't bring himself to touch the previous glass on his desk, fearing whatever else that devious owl may have done. He took a sip, enjoying the slow burn as it made its way down his throat. His eyes trailed over the thousands of books and scrolls that lined the Malfoy Library. There was surely something here he could give the girl in return for her giving his good report.

He finished off the glass in one large swallow and smirked. A little Malfoy charm, a minor pinch of seduction, and the promise of some books she would never get her hands on otherwise; he would be free. Oh, he would have to work hard at seducing her. She would obviously suspect something. Once he had lured her in however, she would be putty in his hands. He would shape and mold her to his needs. After all, once she filed the papers, and he was cleared of his home arrest, he would be able to drop her like the filthy thing she was.

"You're plotting father." Draco announced as he stepped out of the fireplace. He waved his want over himself, cleaning himself of the soot and ashes he had collected on his journey. "And if it has anything to do with Granger, you might as well forget it."

"I have no idea what you could possible mean, Draco." Lucius replied smoothly. "Firewhiskey?"

"No, thank you, Father." Draco drawled, eye the decanter sitting on the side board. "Never could quite get used to the stuff."

"Your taste buds simply need some more refining, that is all." Lucius said with a delicate sniff. He placed his glass down on the sideboard, knowing that a House Elf would come along and clear it away soon enough. "It's rare that you visit two days in a row. What are you here for, Draco?"

"Can't a son just visit his father while he is having a difficult time?" Draco asked innocently, but it was lost in the smirk on his face.

"A normal son probably could. However, not a Malfoy son." Lucius replied easily, sinking into the chair behind his desk. "So I ask again, what do you want?"

Draco at once lost his cockiness and he cleared his throat. "Money."

"You get a monthly allowance, and you have a job. What could you possibly need money for?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in the process. "I sink the allowance you give me into an orphanage. All the children there are Muggleborn and Half-Bloods. Their parents were killed when Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts and got their hands on the registry of future witches and wizards. My girlfriend, well, she has taken them all in. About fourteen kids."

"And they are in need of money? I donate to everything the Ministry of Magic asks me to. Why should I throw my money into this?" Lucius sneered.

"Because it would mean a lot to me." Draco answered easily. "And if that isn't enough, I have no qualms revealing to the Daily Prophet that I have tried hard to keep the small orphanage a-float. I also have no problems revealing that when we needed help, you denied us. That would be a problem to your carefully constructed image, wouldn't it? I can just imagine what Rita Skeeter could spin out of that."

Lucius narrowed his gaze at his son before he reached into his desk and pulled out a ledger. "How much?"

* * *

Draco left his father's mansion, feeling just a little bit lighter. Truth be told, he had lied to his father a lot recently. Not about the orphanage, or his sinking of money into it. About his girlfriend. He wasn't dating her. Truth be told, he couldn't get the girl to go out on one measly date! She was wrapped up so hard in her taking care of the kids, that she didn't even have enough time to treat herself to anything. From the moment she got up, till the moment she laid her head down at the end of the night, she was caring for those children! The only time he managed to get her anywhere that could be remotely considered a date, was when he paid for all the kids to go to the zoo. At least they got to leave her two bedroom flat for a few moments.

That was the other problem, trying hard to find a large place that could be converted into an actual orphanage. The only reason the Ministry of Magic hadn't stepped in and taken the children away from her, was that all the other orphanages were full. She kept her children fed, took them to the park for some daily exercise and fresh air, and tutored them as best as she was able to.

Abigail was her name, though the kids called her Abby. She was an American witch with a large heart. She had left her home in America, with all of her money, savings, and very few personal items, just so she could take care of the homeless children displaced by the war. More so, she didn't care what side of the war their parents were on. She treated each child with equal amounts of love, patience, and guidance. Some of the kids were more trouble than others, but she never regretted taking them in.

She had given up both bedrooms in her flat so the kids would have a room; one for the boys, and one for the girls. Each room was lined with bunk beds from floor to nearly the ceiling to accommodate all the children. Abby herself slept on the couch. She was careful to try and split all the money she received in donations between different funds. The most important fun was of course bills. After that, it was food fund, clothing fund, toy fund, and then, their future school expenses. She stretched every Galleon, Sickle, and Knut till it screamed.

Draco stopped outside his normal spot where he watched her, a small café in Diagon Alley. He took his normal seat, and the waitress immediately came over to take his order. He placed his normal- tea and some scones, and then set to watch her.

As he had learned, she had a friend who came over and watched the children for a couple of hours so she could take to the street and try and get money. She had managed to get a little extra to make some official pamphlets stating who she was, and what she did. Still though, she struggled to get anything out of the busy witches and wizards visiting. Draco had only watched her for about a week before he was convinced that he was half way in love with her. Scheduling a meeting with her about donating funds had been even trickier. It had taken nearly a month to convince her that he wasn't out to trick her or scam her in some way.

She, of course, had known who he was immediately. He supposed she had the right to be wary. The Malfoy's weren't exactly looked upon favorably after the war. Still though, he had managed. He donated to the charity, in return, once a month she had to sit down with him and talk to him about how things were going. More so, she had to be completely truthful with him. He, of course, also scheduled the rights to visit the flat turned orphanage whenever he deemed fit. After all, he was donating over a thousand Galleons' a month to ensure that everything ran smoothly.

It was at their last meeting that Abby revealed that she had lied to him. Things weren't going as well as she led him to believe. She had been forced to empty the future school funds saving to pay for things. Her landlord had found out what she was doing, and doubled the rent for the flat. She had tried looking for another place to live, but nowhere was willing to rent to her, once they contacted for landlord to ask about her rent history.

Draco could feel the twenty-thousand Galleon note in his pocket nearly burning. As horrible as it sounded, he was going to get a date out of her for it. He was, after all, a Malfoy. Malfoy's did nothing for free, even charity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Week One

Hermione was more than ready to start her tutoring by the time the two week period had passed. She would admit to being angry when it first happened. Now that she had cooled down and assessed it with a different eye, she realized, she might like it. Oh, she expected difficulties from both men. After all, she was the little 'know-it-all' to Severus Snape, and a 'filthy-little-Mudblood' to the likes of Lucius Malfoy. The challenge, however, was what she was really ready to take on. She enjoyed a challenge, and had yet to back down from one.

She had compiled research, planned each day's lesson, and then decided that once she covered a multitude of things, maybe each gentleman could select what lesson they would like to go most in depth to first. That seemed the easiest course into getting each wizard to really focus on what she needed to teach. It was simply planned: Show the wizards how Muggles had managed to come up with ways to survive without magic. Sure, the Wizarding World had trains, and it had the Knight Bus. Muggles though, they had trams, and taxi's, and so many different type of cars! Where Wizards and Witches used candles, Muggles had electricity! There were just many, many things she could cover. Not only that, but the fear of the witch hunt's happening again in this day and society, were nearly non-existent!

Hermione hummed happily as she packed a case with files, pictures, books, and anything else she could stuff in it. She had also packed a special parchment used only amongst the higher offices of the Ministry between a boss and his assistant. When they wanted to pass messages along to the other, they simply tapped their wand on the parchment, and their thoughts were presented to the other. Hermione figured it might be easier for Severus to communicate this way.

She checked to make sure she had everything she needed before she approached her floo. Only certain people could access her floo, and she had made sure. She loved Harry and Ron dearly, but she quickly got tired of them dropping by whenever the felt like, and raiding her kitchen. Now, they had to knock on her door, like anyone else. Only Kingsley, Ginny, and she were allowed through, at current. Maybe when Harry and Ron grew up just a little more, she would allow them access again too.

"Spinner's End!" She cried as she grabbed a handful of powder and threw it within the flames. At once, she was taken to a small house that, in her honest opinion, had recently been redecorated. Everything seemed to scream 'new' or refurbished to her. Not that she was an expert. However, Kingsley had warned her that Severus Snape chose to live in the decrepit and nearly broken down home of his deceased parents.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned and smiled at the raspy voice of her former Potion's Master as he entered the sitting room. "Good morning Mr. Snape."

"I am no longer your professor, and Mister makes me feel old, so please, I insist you call me Severus." Severus rasped as he motioned for her to take a seat in an inviting looking sitting chair done in a cream tone.

"Then I insist you call me Hermione." Hermione answered easily, sitting herself in the chair and pulling her bag into her lap.

Severus gave her a brief nod and sat down in the chair opposite of hers. His chair was a deep hunter green, and not quite as plush looking as hers.

As Hermione looked around the room, she took in the light brown walls, the waxed hardwood floors, and the thick rugs that littered the floor in places. "Your home is lovely Severus. I admit, I was expecting black, greens, and silvers." She teased.

Severus didn't smile, but he did look around the room. "I've had enough of darkness and the likes. Seemed time to make things different." He rasped out. "I must apologize in advance, as talking for long periods strain my vocal cords. I may not be able to answer questions or respond for very long into our meetings."

Hermione nodded and reached into her bag. "I thought that might happen, so I brought this, just in case." She pulled out the twin sheets of parchment, handing one to Severus, and keeping ahold of the other. "We use these at the Ministry during meetings where we cannot easily talk to one another. You simply tap your wand onto the page, and whatever you are thinking will appear on the parchment. It will also appear on mine so I can read and respond in kind. Think of it as Wizarding Instant Messenger."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione felt herself blush. "Sorry, Instant Messenger is something you do on a computer. It's a way of talking over long distances . . . You know what, never mind, we aren't that far ahead in your studies."

Severus smirked somewhat and pulled his wand from his sleeve. With a brief flick, a table sitting against the wall moved and slid in between them, acting as a desk of sorts.

"Before we get started, can I interest you in some tea?" Severus rasped out as a small House Elf in a horribly bright yellow little set of overalls appeared.

"Oh, yes, tea would be lovely. Thank you." Hermione murmured.

The House Elf beamed up at the pair of them before turning away and muttering about what teas would be best for her Master and his lady friend.

Hermione could feel a small blush appear on her cheeks at being referred to as such. She quickly cleared her throat and pulled her stack of papers and files from her bag. "I thought we might begin with what you know of the Muggle world. You are, after all, a Half-blood."

Severus opened his mouth to answer then glanced down at the parchment in front of him. He drew his eyebrows down as he stared at it for a moment, then lifted his wand slowly and tapped it on the page. Words instantly began to appear, and Hermione looked down at her own to read along.

_My father was a Muggle. He was also a drunk and abusive. He spent all of his money on spirits, and never on things we needed like food, clothes, or even the upkeep of this home. My mother would use magic in secret to keep us fed, clothed, and the house from completely falling apart down around us. I was never really given toys, and everything I ever used in school was donated. So, my introduction to the Muggle world really was very limited, and most I have buried in the past._

Hermione frowned and glanced back up at him, finding his eyes trained toward, what she assumed, was the kitchen. At that moment, the little House Elf appeared floating a tea tray. The elf levitated it onto the table carefully then stepped back.

"If Master or Master's lady friend needs anything else, just calls for Dotty. I will answers, yes." The House Elf nodded enthusiastically.

Severus frowned at the tea tray, holding two cups, the kettle, a sugar pot, milk, and an assortment of biscuits. "Will you not being joining us for tea, Dotty?"

Hermione was barely able to conceal her surprise at Severus asking that question. She just assumed that he might treat a House Elf like the Malfoy's did. Well, maybe not as bad, but not as good as he obviously did.

"Oh no, Master! How else will Master get to know his lady friend better?" Dotty asked, a look akin to horror in her eyes. "Dotty be a third-wheel. Things not progress like they should in courtship."

"I am not courting her, Dotty." Severus rasped out, giving Hermione a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. "She is a tutor, of sorts."

Dotty looked absolutely crestfallen. "No babies then?"

Hermione covered her face as heat crept up it. Severus's response sounded amused though when he rasped out, "No, no babies, Dotty."

The little House Elf sighed again, but offered up a small smile as she exited the room and disappeared from sight. Severus stared after her for a few minutes before slowly turning back his attention to Hermione. "How do you like your tea?"

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. "I didn't realize I was apparently bound to be married to you. How interesting."

"I apologize for Dotty. She doesn't like that I'm stuck in this house always, and never leave. When she heard you were coming, though I never did tell her why, she just assumed she could apparently play matchmaker." He rasped out.

Hermione smiled and removed a cup from the tea tray, pouring her own tea. She added a splash of milk, and a single spoonful of sugar. "Well, now that the ice has surely been broken for today and all upcoming days as well, I think we should start."

Severus fixed his own cup of tea, only adding the smallest splash of milk before taking a sip. He nodded for her to continue.

Hermione took a sip of her tea, mulling over how she should proceed for a moment, before siting the tea cup down. "Let's begin with why, the Wizarding Society as a whole, has come to fear Muggles. The Witch Hunts have left a dark stain in Wizarding history; as bad as Voldemort's reign of terror. However, those things are in the past. Muggles have forgotten about all of that. They don't even believe in real witchcraft. They think people who claim to be Witches and Wizards are just. . .eccentric. It's opened a new doorway for us, the Wizarding population, to start anew without fear." Hermione paused to see if Severus was actually listening. When he raised an eyebrow, she took that as her cue to continue. "Muggles have found their own ways to cope without magic, and through these, have lost their sense of fear at some of the unknown. Where we would use candles, torches, and lanterns; they have created electricity; a means to create light for themselves, and even heat their homes in some cases. They have invented telephones, a way of communicating, like we would use floo calls. Computers put the world at their fingertips. They can research something they are interested in and get results in a few minutes. Trams take them where they need to go, as well as airplanes, and taxis. Muggles have evolved to exist without magic. When they have all they need at their fingertips, why should they fear what they no longer believe in?"

Severus tapped his wand to the parchment again, smirking. _Quite the impressive little speech._

"Yes, yes. The little know-it-all, I know." Hermione huffed, putting her parchment back down.

Severus frowned and tapped his wand again to the parchment. _I am sorry I ever said that about you. I understand the need to want to be noticed, to prove you are the best, so your peers notice you. Maybe I saw much of myself in you, or maybe it was because you were friends with Harry Potter. I should not have been as cruel to you, as I was. I admit that part of it was an act, I had a role to upkeep. But I dished out far more on you then was necessary._

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past, and my knowledge, at times, was the only thing that kept us alive when we were on the run. The boys never could understand why I studied so much, read so much, even when on the run. They even made fun of me for it. They never complained about my wards though. They never complained when I apparated them side-along with me. They can still barely apparate themselves from place to place, but I am able to take three at a time, if I need to." Hermione admitted, looking down at her parchment and his words again. "I never felt the need to up play my role in the world. Harry was generous with what he told the world. Ron, not so much."

_If it isn't too much trouble, may I ask why the two of you split. After the war was over, and I awoke in St. Mungo's, the two of you were plastered all over the paper for being the star-crossed lovers. Not even a few months after that, the papers were splattered with your split up. You seemed to disappear, he seemed to be on the arm of another witch every night._

Hermione smirked. "He wanted me to be the damsel in distress, the stay at home wife and mother. That wasn't me. I wanted a career, to be secure in my place in the world before I even considered being tied down by marriage or having children. He was mad when I didn't want to get a flat with him, when I wasn't ready to be intimate with him. So, he started going elsewhere for what he needed. When he did that, I simply ended things. No real heartache really. I had quickly realized we weren't going to work out. I just wished I had ended it sooner than I did. Maybe I was a little too focused on my career." Hermione answered.

_Kingsley speaks like he is grooming you to be the next Minister of Magic. Is that what you want?_

Hermione pursed her lips. "I believe it is so."

_But you are not certain?_

"If given the right reasons, I may give it up. I can see myself always working at the Ministry, but I see two paths before me. Truthfully, the one to becoming the Minister of Magic is a lot clearer than the other path. However, I know the other path is there, and all I have to do is find out where it leads." Hermione answered truthfully. "We've gotten severely off topic."

_My apologies, I don't often get to find out what's going on with the outside world. Well, other than what Kingsley or the Prophet tells me._

"I'm sorry. I know what you did for us in the war, and I have no doubt that you don't really harbor the feelings that other former Death Eaters and Purebloods do. I would happily spend the day catching up with you Severus; our little secret." Hermione smiled.

_I'd like that._

* * *

Lucius woke up early, and took extra care to dress in a way to impress Miss Granger. He chose not to wear robes, instead, wearing a pair of dark trousers, and a grey button up shirt. He started to roll up his sleeves, but changed his mind. She may not react kindly to seeing his dark mark. He pulled his hair back, tying it away from his face with a dark ribbon, and smirked at his reflection.

Surely if he looked more relaxed and at ease, than she would have to be as well; at least, that's what he told himself. If he looked less like the Pureblood Wizard he was, it would help also. Thus, his current attire.

He had the House Elves clean up the library, and even went as far as to clean off his desk he kept in there, for her use. He would even allow he to sit in his normal seat, so she 'felt' like she was the one in control. All the while, he had plans to get her trust, her _love_ even. Then once he was home free, he'd be rid of her. Not only that, he could just imagine the tabloids when they learned of their sordid love story and splitting. He would paint the picture of two lovers who found themselves at the end of a journey, with nowhere further to go. Rather than be selfish and keep her to himself, he set her free.

It was the perfect little story. Getting her to play her part was the hard part though, and he needed to ensure that she ended up the tragically heart-broken character. If she dumped him, well, he didn't want to play what was her part. He would do it, if he had to. Oh, and he would make her out to be a horrid villain, rather than lovers who just parted. It would ruin her, hopefully.

He left his bedroom and his musing behind, bounding down the stairs to the breakfast room so he could take in a small breakfast before Miss Granger arrived. As he sipped on his tea and ate his toast, he read over the Prophet, snorting at some of the stories within. On the third page, in a small corner article, was a picture of Draco however.

Lucius set down his tea cup as he poured over the story and glanced back up at the picture. In it, Draco sat in a restaurant with an attractive young woman, sharing a meal. They were both smiling, and Draco reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind the young woman's ear. The picture looped again.

His brow furrowed as he once again began to read the story. So Draco wasn't really lying when he said he was involved with a Muggleborn witch. He would of course, have to ensure that nothing serious came of this relationship. The Malfoy line must be kept pure, after all. If Draco was truly serious about this girl, perhaps he could keep her on as a mistress. As long as no children occurred of their union, they could do as they pleased. Well, and the public could never know about them, once the marriage took place.

"Need to get ahold of the Greengrass's." Lucius muttered to himself, setting the paper aside in disgust. He quickly finished his cup of tea before heading for the library. The day was surely to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

Hermione packed her bag up for her day of lessons with Malfoy Senior. She really wasn't looking forward to having to spend an entire day in Malfoy Manor at all. She was looking even less forward to having to spend it with the pretentious pig known as Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Manor.

Hermione snorted to herself as she checked herself one more time. She made sure to look overly Muggle today. A pair of 'dressier' jeans, a t-shirt with the words: 'My other ride is a broom' emblazoned across the front, and a pair of knee high black boots she loved. If that didn't annoy him from the beginning, she would just have to try harder.

She approached the floo, grabbed a pinch of powder, and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" The next moment, she was inside the largest library she had seen outside of Hogwarts. Oh, she wanted to look badly, but she forced herself to set her gaze on Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy senior was sprawled out in a chair, looking all too comfortable and smug with himself. Hermione simply raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you ready to begin your education, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Lucius. We will be spending a great time together anyways, will we not?" Lucius replied, standing to greet her. He motioned her toward the large desk toward the corner of the library. "You can sit there behind the desk, and I shall be your apt pupil, Hermione."

"Miss Granger, if you please, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said with a stiff smile. She immediately caught onto the brief look of annoyance that crossed over his face. No doubt, he believed he could win her over with a bit of wit and charm. Hadn't worked for other men and boys, wouldn't work for him either.

She took a seat at the desk, and immediately begins pulling out all the things she would need. Malfoy Senior took a seat across from her, not looking quite as comfortable and smug as he had when she first entered. "What we will be doing today, Mr. Malfoy, is discovering the root of your problem with Muggles, and Muggleborn witches and wizards. After that, we will strive to correct any misgivings you have."

"Misgivings, Miss Granger? You grew up in Muggle society. Surely they have history of their Witch Hunts for you to read up on? If not, I am more than certain I have at least fifteen books and scrolls here that mention that very dark event." Lucius cut in, smoothly. His face however, never changed from its impressive mask of indifference.

"Oh, I have read up on it, Mr. Malfoy. Though the means are not justified, the cultures of then, and now are two different things entirely. I will give an example. When the Witch Hunts began all those years ago, everything was steeped in religion and superstition. Anything that was different was evil, unwelcome, and unholy. For these reasons, the Witch Hunts began. And when people thought God had forsaken them due to crop failures, stillborn children, or family members suddenly taking ill; they needed someone other than God to blame. So, what they did, was blame Witches and Wizards. Sadly, they did manage to kill some real Witches and Wizards. Most of those, however, were proven to be Muggleborn. Very few Purebloods were killed during these times, as they were safely tucked away in the magical world that Muggles cannot see." Hermione paused to raise an eyebrow at Malfoy Senior, daring him to correct her. "Therefore, I cannot see why you should be so bothered by the Witch Hunts, when in your mind, it was probably actually doing you a favor. Now, let's skip to today's Muggle society. No one will stone you to death for not believing in God, or worshipping devils, or even practicing Witchcraft. Now, when I say practicing Witchcraft, I mean Muggles who believe they can achieve higher powers through means not in the blood. Though it is still a mystery while Witches and Wizards suddenly are born to Muggle parents, it is something else entirely to the Muggles who believe themselves a Witch or Wizard."

"There are Muggles who believe they can achieve my . . .our superior power?" Lucius sneered. "How utterly. . .interesting."

Hermione smirked. "Muggles have also come up with ways to exist without magic in their world. Some of the medicines they have come up with are just truly amazing, if not slightly more barbaric than our means. They have discovered other ways of transporting themselves over distances, no matter how great or small. They have given themselves a way of seeing that doesn't require candles, torches, or oil lanterns. It is all truly fascinating, and in ways, they have advanced far beyond the means of what we can achieve in Wizarding society."

"You are trying to tell me that I could venture out into the Muggle world, use magic, and no one would kill me? Is that what you are trying to convince me of, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know as well as I, that preforming any kind of magic in front of a Muggle is illegal." Hermione replied, raising her own eyebrow at Malfoy Senior. "What I am telling you, is that no one is going to suddenly scream, point at you, and profess you a witch. You will not get rocks thrown at you, you will not be tied to a stake and burned to death, or crushed under rocks, or even tied to a bolder and thrown in water."

Lucius swallowed and raised his face up, assuming his normal haughty expression. "You sound so sure of yourself, Miss Granger."

"I live in Muggle London, Mr. Malfoy. While my floo has been connected to the network, simply charm and ward work has assured that I can lead the lifestyle of a Witch without anyone knowing. I walk the street like other Muggles, eat at their establishment, and shop where they shop. No one knows any differently." Hermione easily pointed out. She could already tell she was going to have her hands full with Malfoy Senior's re-education of the Muggle world. As she kept her steady gaze on his, she couldn't help but sweeten the pot, just a little. "As I have a hard task of educating you in Muggle Culture, I have been given permission to take you out, once a month, into the Muggle World to introduce you to different cultural aspects."

Even she couldn't miss how Malfoy Senior perked up at that. "And what sort of trips do you have planned, Miss Granger?"

"Well, as you are shall we say, 'upper crust' in society, I figured you would thoroughly enjoy theater, concerts, such." Hermione replied, flipping through her stack of pictures she had with her. She laid out of a theater she had already visited in preparations for taking him out. She also slid pictures of an orchestra across the table as well. "There are, of course, restaurants that we will visit from time to time; foods that Muggles have, but Wizard society does not. Some you may like, some you may not. But the whole point of this is discovery and trying something you would not have before."

Lucius glanced at the photos before pushing them away. Leaning back in his chair, he drawled a lazy, "Indeed."

* * *

Draco strolled into the manor the next day, surprised to see his father slamming back firewhiskey like it was going out of style. For a moment, he allowed himself to smirk and just imagine what carefully laid plans were laid to waste by Granger. Giving himself another few minutes to gloat at all of the imaginary slights his father went through, Draco strolled into the room fully.

"Father, there will still be firewhiskey there tomorrow. It's not going to go anywhere." Draco joked.

"That girl will be harder to convince than I thought. Worse, she is going to drag me into the Muggle world and force me to try Muggle things." Lucius seethed.

"I wonder why you are complaining, seeing as the only time you are allowed to leave the manor is under severe medical reasons, or you are escorted to a charity ball with a legion of auror's following." Draco pointed out. "And who knows, you may find something in Muggle culture that you like. I've been visiting the Muggle world recently, and it is fascinating what they have accomplished without magic."

"You sound like that bushy haired bitch." Lucius snarled, slamming his tumbler down hard enough to crack the bottom of the fine crystal.

"She must have you really angry. The meeting not go as you thought it would?" Draco inquired.

Lucius barely cast a glance at Draco as he stalked toward his desk. "You need to be here Saturday by ten sharp in the morning. No later."

"Why is that? I might have plans." Draco replied coolly.

"You'll cancel them and you will be here. I have invited the Greengrass's over so we can begin to draw up a marriage contract." Lucius informed him. "The Malfoy line must stay pure, and despite that we have been momentarily shamed, we still have vast wealth. Greengrass Senior is extremely eager to have this marriage union between our families."

"No." Draco said as he nearly swayed in spot. "Unlike you, I have changed. I will not be bound by the same rules that you bind yourself. I don't want a Pureblood wife. I want someone I love, someone I chose, and someone who can give me more than one child!"

"You can keep your Mudblood as a mistress for all I care." Lucius sniffed. "But unless you want me to cut you off for good, you will do well to do as I say."

Draco could almost see a haze of red forming over his eyes. Without a second thought, he crossed the room and pulled his fist back. The next instance, he felt it connect with his father's nose, blood spurting out everywhere. "Don't you dare call her that! She is worth more than every Pureblooded female on this earth combined! Cut me off, I don't care. I will not give her up!"

Draco turned on his heel and left, his heart racing, his knuckles stinging, and his eyes burning. However, for once in his life, he felt completely free of the binds that Pureblood society had shackled him with. With a deep breath, he turned on the spot and apparated away.

* * *

Abby wiped the sweat off her brow as she took a moment to catch her breath as the children played in the park around her. At the moment, she felt truly happy. Thanks to Draco's generous contributions, the orphanage was not going to fall out from underneath them; at least, for the moment. She blew a strand of her light brown hair out of her eyes, reminding herself again that she really should let it grow out, instead of constantly keeping it at shoulder length. It left her bangs always escaping the confines of her ponytail. That, and all of her hair barrettes were always in use by the little girls she cared for.

She lifted her eyes toward the sky, noticing a few dark clouds in the distance. Play time might have to be cut a little short, she figured, as she watched them slowly approach. Until then though, she wasn't going to let the kid's fun be ruined. As she kept an eye on the sky, and the kids, she heard the faint crack of apparition.

She turned, surprised that anyone would apparate into a public park, and was surprised to see Draco standing there. The look on his face however, had her concerned.

"Draco? Is something wrong?" She asked, turning toward him as he approached.

"My father is trying to force me into a marriage contract." Draco told her, his eyes nearly drilling into hers. "A Pureblood witch, and with no thoughts or even care of how I feel about it."

She felt faint disappointment coil in her gut. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"He told me if I didn't comply, he would cut off my monthly allowance. In short, the money I have been turning over to you and the orphanage." He added.

She couldn't help the dread that filled her for a moment. Draco was about the only thing that kept the orphanage afloat. The Ministry couldn't afford to give them any funds either. Still though, she said, "Draco, don't you dare go through with that for us."

His lips tilted up in a small smile and he reached for her, pulling her close. She let out a gasp and then another when his lips descended on hers. "I can't marry anyone else. I can't think of being with anyone else, because my mind and my heart are filled with you. I will find a way to help you and the kids, believe me."

Heat filled her face, but she couldn't help the smile that began to bloom on her face. "You really want just me? I mean, I come with what most men would refer to as 'baggage'. And I have a lot of it that I will not get rid of. I have no wish to, nor will I, even for you."

"I don't want you to. I will find a way to help you and the kids, I promise. I'm going to write my mother and see what help she can offer. Even if there is a small house we can use, it will be all ours and help take out the cost of renting." Draco assured her. "There are still some smaller estates that the Black family still has. They fell to my mother after Bellatrix died."

"Will those places be safe? I mean, no offense, but dark witches and wizards lived in their halls." Abby murmured, worrying at her lower lip.

"I will pay for a curse breaker to come in and rid the house of anything that could do harm." Draco promised her. "But I must go and speak to my mother immediately."

Abby nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you sure you are okay with distancing yourself away from your father?"

"My father has ruined enough of my life, and taken away most of my childhood with his teaching and his involvement with Voldemort. I will not allow him to further continue, especially when I have a chance at happiness." Draco told her, no trace of remorse in his face. "Believe me when I say, I would give up everything for even a day with you."

A moment later, he disappeared appeared behind the tree line and with another crack, she knew he was gone. A drop of rain hit her forehead and she turned and called the kids to her, and they all made their way home.

* * *

When Hermione strolled into work the next day, she was surprised when she found a note on her desk, immediately asking her to visit Kingsley. She only took the time to drop her purse and files before she headed to the Minister of Magic's office. Within a few short strides, she was at his door. A quick knock, and a replied 'enter', and she was in.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, just wanted to say, whatever you did on Monday with Severus has certainly lifted his spirits. I haven't seen him look quite so content in a while; even if he is annoyed with his House Elf for trying to play match maker." Kingsley joked.

Hermione felt a blush stain her cheeks and muttered, "You just couldn't pass the chance to rub that in, could you?"

"Now, now, it's just a bit of fun." Kingsley smiled gently. "I actually called you in here to hopefully lift your spirits. I have no doubt in my mind that Lucius gave you no small amount of trouble. However, he left his mansion last night, to go to St. Mungo's. He won't speak of what happened. We assume it was a dispute between either a former colleague of his, or even possibly his son, Draco."

Kingsley lifted a photograph from his desk and held it out to Hermione. As she glanced down at it, she couldn't help but think that Malfoy Senior look horrible! His nose was obviously broken, dried and fresh blood was in rivers down his face, and the bruising was horrendous.

"Surely he could have repaired his own broken nose." Hermione joked, handing the picture back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh, I have no doubt he could have. However, some of the facial bone was broken too. Whoever decided to 'teach him a lesson', as it were, did some major damage with one hit." Kingsley said, a little more serious now.

Hermione let her smile drop and she began chewing on her bottom lip. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to reform Lucius, truthfully, Kingsley. He reacts to everything I say with disbelief, even if I have facts and even pictures to back it up. When I told him I'd be taking him into the Muggle world with me, on occasion, he reacted as if I was leading him to a room full of dementor's. I also feel like he is trying to somehow get his thumb on me. Like he's going to try and trick me into saying he is fine, when he most assuredly is not!"

"Of course he is going to try and cheat and bribe his way through this, Hermione. That's why we selected you to be his tutor. We had the upmost faith that you would not fall into any traps or devious plans of his." Kingsley assured her. "If he fails, he will simply remain on the grounds of Malfoy Manor until the day he dies. If he tries to step foot outside the manor grounds, he will be in Azkaban until the day he dies. He really has no choice but to comply, if he wants his freedom. With the more serious cases, like Lucius', we have already decided that when his tutor thinks he has been re-educated, he must take a truth test under veritaserum. We will ensure that he has rehabilitated, and we will also make sure that the tutor is not under any sort of influence, including bribes, threats, or curses."

"You are taking this very seriously. I didn't realize, or was even informed, that such measures would be taken. Is it merely up to the tutor when they take this test, or must it be a combined decision.?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we are. It's the only chance that any of the Wizards and Witches of Azkaban has of getting out." Kingsley said, gravely. "And yes, it must be a combined decision. We don't want some tutor deciding they have had enough and throwing their charges to the wolves, so to speak."

* * *

Severus was upstairs, working on getting his new library just the way he wanted it. When he was finished with that, all of the books would be moved from the stairway and hall, and into their new home. After that, he was going to redecorate the hallway and stairwell itself. Lastly, he would do his own bedroom. He was actually proud of himself for having the foresight to improve the bathroom just hours before Hermione had arrived. When she had asked if she could use the loo, he was happy he had cleaned it up and modernized it, so to speak.

She had left the loo, praising him for the sleek steel fixtures, and large stone tiles that surrounded the walls and floor of the shower. It had been an old tub, but he decided he liked a stand up shower stall better, and made a small shelf in some of the left over area for towels and other toiletries. Before he had repaired it as a whole, it had been dingy, dirty, and overall- he used it for nothing more than a quick shower, shave, and relieving himself. He had no reason to care what it looked like.

Maybe he was going mad from lack of company for so many years, but he craved to impress Hermione. Not just with his home but with his wit, and anything else he could manage. More than ever, he wished he had full use of his voice, and not the rasp he was left with. He wanted to shower her with compliments on what a beautiful young woman she had become, how proud he was of where she was in her life, and what she was doing with it as well. He wanted to praise her for essentially leaving behind the two bumbling idiots she called friends too. Oh, he knew they still met occasionally and had dinner or drinks. He also knew that was few and far between too though. Harry Potter had married Ginerva Weasley, no real surprise here. And they had started on the brood of children. No real surprise there either. Ronald Weasley was still single, still aspiring to become some great quidditch player, and still living off the coat tails of being a 'war hero' and 'Harry Potter's best friend'.

The more he thought about her life, the more he thought about impressing her, the angrier he got with himself. He felt like a school boy again, chasing after Lily Evans. Only now, Lily had morphed into Hermione. Hermione though, was not Lily Evans. She was nothing like the woman he had built up like some kind of goddess in his mind. Lily hadn't been as wonderful as his memories portrayed her to be. He knew that. She had become fickle, interested in boys as soon as Potter had started to take any real interest in her, and forsaken most of her studies to learn how to apply makeup, make her breast look bigger, and how to entice a man.

There had been very few moments when the old Lily had leaked through. Like the day she came to his aide and he had called her that horrid word. She never forgave him, and sometimes, it felt like she was looking for a reason to dump him. He would never be as attractive as Potter, or even Black. He would never have the wealth either of the two had at their disposals. All he had was his knowledge and promising future, and it hadn't been enough to keep ahold of her.

"Master thinks of lady friend a lot."

Severus looked down at Dotty, who was giving him a smirk. He couldn't help but smirk back at the little elf. "It is true. I do."

"Babies in future?" Dotty asked now, ears flapping happily. "Family?"

"I would have to convince Hermione that I am even worth the effort." Severus rasped in response. "Let's face it. I am twice her age, can't leave my own home, and a former Death Eater."

"But lady friend likes Master's smarts." Dotty commented. "Lady friend not seeing anyone."

"And you would know this how?" Severus rasped, amused.

"Dotty be keeping an eye on lady friend. No boys come and go from lady's house. She goes to work, comes home. Sometimes leaves to get food, but comes home again. Needs a house elf, needs home cooked meals and a man; needs to make babies too."

Severus couldn't help that chuckle that rasped out of his throat. "So that's where you have been."

"But lady goes somewhere else on Tuesday. . ." Dotty ventured on.

"Oh?" Severus rasped out. "And where might that be?"

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Lucius set in his bed at St. Mungo's starring at the place his ex-wife had just been. To say she was not happy, had been an understatement. Furious, would have been a more apt word. Then again, she transcended even that, and seemed to have become some sort of demon herself. Draco had obviously been by to visit her. Much to his chagrin, she was taking his son's side.

He had argued that even she must know that Draco marrying a Pureblooded witch would be better in the long run. It would keep the blood line strong, pure, and the Malfoy line would continue in. Narcissa had not agreed though.

"You have ruined enough of our son's life. You ruined my life, and your own. First with your ideals, and then with following Voldemort. It nearly cost us our lives and our home. Now our son has found his happiness and you dare to try and take that from him? No. There will be no marriage contract. Draco will marry who he wishes, despite blood status, and you will support him!" She had told him coldly. "You had best continue to give him his monthly allowance too. He doesn't keep a dime of that money for himself, and instead, gives it to an orphanage that has desperate need for funds. If you are even a day late with his allowance, I will have you slandered so badly in the Daily Prophet, even if your house arrest is lifted, you shall not wish to ever leave!"

Lucius glanced down at his clasped hands and wondered if she should really heed his ex-wife's advice. She couldn't slander him anymore than he had caused their family name to be slandered. He was still young enough to have another heir too, if Draco would not conform to his wishes.

Lucius furrowed his brow as he mulled over the word- conform. That's what the Ministry was forcing him to do. He didn't like it. The only difference between what the Ministry was doing to him, and what he was doing to Draco was simple: He knew best. The Ministry knew nothing, and would never be truly satisfied with whatever he become after these lessons were over. Draco would benefit though, if he would only listen.

His hospital room door opened, and an old associate of his walked in. "I heard you were in here, old friend. I came to visit, and possibly even ask a favor."

Belius Windlethorn was well into his eighties now, though he looked a little younger. He was short, portly, with beady eyes and a constant sheen of sweat upon his brow. Overall, Lucius detested him. However, the man came from pure stock, a lot of money, and was the last of his line. Many people were trying to get in his good graces, hoping that when he passed on, they would get a cut of the riches he would surely leave behind.

"Belius; what a surprise to see you!" Lucius replied smoothly. "What brings you to my hospital room?"

"In truth old friend, I am in some trouble. I had to use a lot of my money to keep my, shall we say, dalliances with the wrong people hidden. The auror's never even realized I was supporting the Dark Lord. However, it did cost me a lot of money. Truthfully, much more than I could afford to spend. My company is still afloat, but by the time I try and make everything balance again, I still have no profits to speak of. I was hoping you would buy my business, just for now, and when I am more able and back on my feet, I will happily buy it back from you."

"Anything, for an old friend." Lucius replied easily. "I am to be released sometime early tomorrow. Would coming over for noon be alright for you? We can have lunch, hammer out details, and have my solicitor finalize everything.

"Perfect!" Belius beamed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, and dabbing the sweat from his brow. "I will be over at noon tomorrow then!"

When the portly wizard was gone, Lucius let a sneer cross his face before he allowed his head to rest back on his pillow. Maybe he would allow the wizard to buy his business back. More than likely, he would not.


End file.
